The Monsters in Our Heads
by TheCareBear
Summary: The child spirits looked on impassively that night, watching their murderer get caught in their elaborate trap. But something even darker was lurking inside the Purple Man and with his death, it was released. Oneshot.


**I own Achadun, everything else belongs to Scott**

 **A/N...**

 **Hi there. So, this is something that I wrote for the FNaF writing challenge on Reddit a while back and I've decided to post it on here to post something while I write more for _On Her Majesty's Service._ I swear I am actually writing for it this time :p. Plus, NaNo is coming up and since it is an original thought, I won't be able to post it on here, though, I might be able to post a chapter or two. It'll make sense later.**

 **So, Warning time! In this one-shot there will be murder, hints of murder, blood, and ghosts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too.**

 **They live inside us, and sometimes,**

 **They win."**

 **-Stephen King**

Inside each and every one of us, there exists a monster wrapped in the darkest shadows that our minds can create. Sometimes the shadows are barely dark like a bout of insomnia or a bad case of depression. But sometimes, our minds can create true monster with shadows as dark as the inky blackness of space. It is from these dark and twisted minds that demons are born.

The Purple Man's brain was as dark as imaginable. Throughout his life, his thoughts and his actions always leaned to the darker side of things; he had always had a lust for violence and death. These dark thoughts remained abstract and without form until he spotted a small, orphaned child crying outside Fredbear's Family Diner. Up until that point, the Purple Man satisfied himself with merely killing animals in cruel and sadistic ways. However, that had gotten old quickly and no longer scratched his metaphorical itch. He needed to up his game and take his first human kill.

With no one paying any attention to the poor orphaned child outside, the Purple Man brought out his knife and-with a quick flash-ended the childs' life. His blood rushed through is veins and his heart beat faster as the exhilaration of his kill got him high. As he drove off, his dark thoughts converged and a demon was born. This demon was named Achadun and it grew stronger with each kill. It quickly consumed the lesser dark thoughts that roamed around inside of the Purple Man, until Achadun was the sole evil inside.

Achadun directed its human host to get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in order to be closer to the children and their delicious souls. Over the next several years, Achadun directed the Purple Man to use the old Spring suits to lure the children to the safe room and murder them before stuffing their corpses into the animatronics to hide the bodies. It even went as far as to push the blame onto another employee to protect its host from ending up in prison. And after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed its door for good, Achadun merely directed the Purple Man to continue killing children at random.

Sixteen years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed its doors, the Purple Man and Achadun returned to the old pizzeria to extract a little enjoyment out of the animatronic suits and to torture the spirits of the children that haunt inside. Using his incredible power, Achadun manifested a shadow version of Freddy to act as his thrall and lure the animatronics to the safe room acting out the killings from years before.

One by one, the animatronics were lured to the safe room and dismantled by the Purple Man. When the broken parts littered the hallways of the pizzeria did the Purple Man turn to leave and continue his killing spree. However, with their bodies broken, the spirits of the children were freed from their cages and turned to confront their killer. They pushed the Purple Man back to the safe room and blocked him from leaving. The children who were murdered by this crazed monster pushed him back every time he tried to escape. The Purple Man called on Achadun for aid, but even the demon refused to assist its aging host. Because the demon wished for a new and younger host, it would allow its current host to die before feeding off its soul and finding another body.

Panicking and with the spirits of the children closing in on all sides, the Purple Man dove for the spring-bonnie suit as if it were his sanctuary. Slipping inside, he stood up all at once and glanced down at his metallic body. Soon a chuckle filled the room. It was a low sort of rumbling before it grew louder and louder until the Purple Man was bellowing his laugh. But all at once something snapped inside the suit and the springs locked up. The laughter turned to screaming as the Purple Man was crushed inside the suit. The child spirits looked on impassively that night, watching their murderer get caught in their elaborate trap. But something even darker was lurking inside the Purple Man and with his death, it was released.

The spring suit staggered back, hitting the wall with a _thud_. Slipping down the wall, blood poured out of the suit as the Purple Man twitched inside. Finally free of its host, Achadun sought to leave the mechanical suit and find a younger host. However, it soon learned that it was trapped in the suit along with its now dead former host. It thought for what seemed like a insurmountable amount of time before Achadun came upon a realization and a wicked solution to its problem.

The children thought that now they will be free with their justice enacted; and yet, they remained. Before they could question why they still exist and haunt this place, they turn towards the whirring motor sound. The spring-bonnie suit swivels its head towards the mass of ghostly children, its white eyes bore holes into them. "You . . . thought it . . . would be . . . that . . . easy?" Achadun groaned out from the suit. "You . . . thought it . . . was him?" Achadun offered a wheezing chuckle and a roll of its white eyes. "No. It . . . was . . . me!"

The spring-bonnie suit writhed and twitched as Achadun began to posses the mechanical body. "I should . . . thank you, you . . . little brats. You freed me . . . of my . . . aging host. You freed me . . . of my mortal chains . . . and offered me . . . immortality." Resting one hand on the ground, Achadun leaned its weight on it and slowly began to stand. The children gripped onto each other and stepped backwards, the tables turned on them. "As soon as I am done . . . possessing this new host . . . you all and I have some . . . catching up to do." Standing up now, Achadun used the wall as support and slowly took a step towards the children spirits.

"It has been years . . . since I last held your bodies . . . beneath mine," Achadun wheezed. "It is time . . . that I correct this error." Achadun smirks internally and chuckles. His chuckle soon grows into a roaring laugh that echoes off of the empty hallways. What was once a place for children to gather and have fun is now the hunting grounds for a crazed killer to torture its victims for all eternity; at least until Fazbear's Fright opens its doors.


End file.
